Dark Stories
by D'ToK
Summary: This is a story composed of many POVs (Point of Views) First up... Zell... Please R&R!


Dark Secret  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any FF8 characters so there!  
  
`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.- =*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*  
  
Zell's POV (Point of View)  
  
`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.- =*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*  
  
It has already been two years since the 'Correction of Time', and many things have happened, so much that it completely freaked me out. I've wandered around garden and everywhere I see people worried. I've been worried too, I try to visit Sonya (Girl with the pig-tail hair-style) every now and then, but duty calls. They've been dragging around for a while and the strangest things happen, first a disaster, then a failure, then a trajedy, it just keeps continuing. Nothing really happened the first month we liberated Timber, but much has happened since then... Much too many things.  
  
A month after the Liberation of Timber, we had another assignment, free the hostages at Deiling City, of course it was going to be a breeze, until 'that' happened. While we were approaching the city, Quistis complained about something, something like,"something doesn't seem right"... we should've trusted her... We arrived at the city, and there he was, Seifer and his big dumb mouth makin fun of me again, but even he turned serious after a short while. He explained everything that happened at the city, after the death of President Deiling, everyone went crazy and some went to the point of hostility (thats a new word for me). We worked with former posse on this one. The raid was successful, but something went wrong, Seifer was hit in the head by a brick which got him as we were escaping from the collapsing building, of course we got him out in time, but he was 'out'... you know... in a coma...  
  
We went back to garden to place him under intensive care, even though he wasn't a SeeD, Rinoa suggested it to Squall, who was even quieter than before, I wonder what happened to him, I thought Rinoa openned him up (a little). Quistis decided to stay behing, and she took my Gemini GF too, I wonder why? It didn't matter, my fists could knock anything out anyway. We left her behind, and went on with our daily lives. A day passed and Squall was missing, Rinoa went to look for him, I tried to convince her that I can help her, but she rejected the offer, what a shame.  
  
On that same day, Selfie was talking to Irvine about something, but whatever she said it was probably bad. Irvine went into a panic later on, yelling "Damn! I forgot! I have got to hurry!" and he rushed out. I tried to stop him, but he ran me right over in a hurry, he forgot something important, I could tell, but he didn't have to run over the tattoo on my face, did he?  
  
There I was, all alone at garden, with no one to talk to, Squall is missing, Rinoa is searching for Squall, Selfie was preparing for the next festival, Quistis is caring with Seifer, Seifer is in a coma, Raijin and Fuijin was away, Sonya was on the SeeD test, Irvine was in a rush. No one is left and I felt all lonely, so I went home for a while. I was home when I heard the news, Dollet was finally selling the car I wanted sooo much and I could finally afford it, thanks to the SeeD pay. I could either wait for a boat to Dollet, or I can take the train to Timber and take another train to the site near Dollet. I decided without thinking, and went to get the tickets for the train.  
  
The tickets read that the train will take off tomorrow at noon, I have plenty of time till then, so I might as well go to sleep. That night, I had a dream, I was at the desert, I saw me as a child, wandering, alone. I followed him, was this my memory? Nah, nothing happened to me, not until I saw his jacket anyway, it was covered in blood, he was barely nine, wandering in the desert, ready to collapse. His legs gave away and now he kneeled on the sand... I look at my knees and saw the blisters that I recieved, but never knew how it got there. I looked back at mini-me and he was approached by someone in a shiny suit, it was an Esthar soldier, I approached him to say hello, but he gave no notice, as if I wasn't even here! The nerve of this guy!  
  
The mini-me was still awake when they were attacked by a Chimera! I tried to help, but my punches just went through him, I was hopeless against the thing. Then I saw the soldier attack with his scythe, he was good, until the Chimera tossed the weapon out of his hands. Then the soldier stood there and looked at the terror that was before him, he took a look at mini- me, who was looking at him, and the soldier turned around and punched with all his might. The Chimera collapsed and withered away into the sand, and he carried the kid. They stumbled over to a vehicle that was like a very large T-Board, I got excited and jumped on!  
  
There we rode, straight to a blue version of the Ragnarok, we were guided aboard. Mini-me has fainted at this point, but we rode all the way to Esthar and ware guided again to the hospital. I blacked out for a few seconds and there I was in the Esthar cafeteria, the soldier was out of his uniform and on his arm, I could see a tattoo, it was exactly like the one on my face! Next to him was the blonde haired kid, he was pale, and his lips were all crusted up, all this good food was in front of him and he rejected to eat it, damn he was a stubborn kid! Somehow I could tell that he has lost all memory of himself, he couldn't even remember his name, but there was a number on his shirt... 7732... he was identified at that number... there he sat... he didn't eat... just looked at the plate... damn he's stupid!!! They were all HOT-DOGS!!! I was about to slap him across the face until he reached out and took one.... he slowly took a bite and began to finish the plate... then I blacked out yet AGAIN!!!  
  
He was sent to my orphanage, and there the kid was looking at his shirt... Matron was right there with the soldier and spoke with him... she asked the kid for his name... but the kid stupidly read his own god-damn shirt upside down... and said 'ZELL"... What!?!... This kid.... this stupid blonde kid... this stupid blonde kid that nearly died in the desert was...! Then I blacked out again... but I wasn't blacking out... I was waking up...  
  
What happened? Was that my past? Of all days why did it have to be this one!?! I don't know... so I just went to the train to Timber...  
  
`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.- =*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*'"`"'*=-.,,.-=*  
  
Whassup? I should continue with Zell's story, but... you're just gonna have to wait... because this story is gonna go by sequence? Follow me? aightz... Next chaper... Seifer's POV... 


End file.
